


【授翻/奇異玫瑰】倖存者症候群（完）

by LovingRoss



Series: 翻譯系列：作者Hotaru_Tomoe [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 奇异玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingRoss/pseuds/LovingRoss
Summary: 注意：故事設定在Endgame之後。內容：當斯特蘭奇回來後，他不能忘記他所看到的，黑暗在腦海蔓延。 他的丈夫會如何幫助他呢？譯者補充：奇玫結婚六年。





	【授翻/奇異玫瑰】倖存者症候群（完）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Survivor syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730831) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 



埃弗雷特．羅斯總是把工作放在首位，他這次也是這樣處理，但這卻是他一生中最艱難的考驗。

因為，在 Thanos 响指下消失的人們再次復活時，他的第一個想法是：“史蒂芬！史蒂芬回來了。”

沒有希望的五年、沒有任何的事情，在這個已經變得太空盪和太寂默的城市。然而，在一個與其他日子無異的星期四上午，正當他要去趟食堂的時候，一切都改變了。四處都是呼喊和茫然的人們，這麼多的人們：世界回到以前的樣子了。

就在一個與其他日子無異的星期四上午，史蒂芬回來了。

埃弗雷特跳了起來，他不知道他要去哪裡，他只知道史蒂芬回來了、回來了、回到了他的身邊。

但他哪裡都不能去，他的電話快要被打爆，而且還有走廊上來來回回一片混亂的下屬在不斷提問，他有責任留在這裡。

對於那些消失了的人來說，這五年似是從未過去，許多人甚至沒有意識到他們曾經消失過。 這令埃弗雷特感到安慰，因為至少地救上的一半人口（至少是史蒂芬）沒有承受過倖存者的那份傷痛。

“一切都會好的，” 這是他第一個想法，並等待史蒂芬回到他的身邊。

這等待既不短促亦不容易（有短促容易的等待嗎？），還有令人震驚的消息來自複仇者聯盟的總部，是關於外星大軍壓境和巨大戰役的消息，需要再過很久，埃弗雷特才能再次擁抱他的丈夫。

接下來的幾個小時，羅斯沒有離開過辦公室。 他在突然復活的城市裡協調著前線和支援小隊、回答每個人問題、與他的上司作報告，但他覺得自己身在夢中：試想想就在不遠處復仇者仍在試圖拯救宇宙，但他卻在電話裡與美國總統報告過去的五年，這實在是荒謬。

他身體在這裡，但他的思緒卻在戰場上，他只能想，“史蒂芬你不要死，你回來不能只是為了再次離開，我無法獨自跨過去的。“

倖存的五年非常痛苦，他只能夠生存著，而不是生活著。 他日復一日地繼續前行，只因為到處都是人手不足，而工作則可以令他的思緒保持忙碌。

有一次，莎倫．卡特告訴他，史蒂夫．羅傑斯組織了一個自助小組，說也許他可以參加一次聚會，當是看看是個怎樣的地方。

「為什麼要自助？」，他問道。

「你知道，Boss：要哀悼，也許亦要嘗試繼續前行。」

羅斯感謝她，說他會考慮下，但顯然他沒有要去。

他知道通過這些小組無法前行，至少他不行。缺少了史蒂芬不行。

再說，無論如何，也不會再有這樣的愛了。

因此，雖然 Thanos 已經摧毀了寶石、雖然什麼也沒有留下來，但心碎的他卻拒絕相信一切己經結束、拒絕相信已經沒有希望。

 

然後，他得到了回應。

他默默的禱告終於奏效，辦公室正中打開了空間通道，史蒂芬出現在他眼前。

時間就這樣凍結了，他們都沒有動作，直到史蒂芬向他的方向猶豫地揮了揮手，仿佛他不知道該做什麼或想要從他那裡得到什麼反應。

埃弗雷特拒絕思考更多，他跑上前迎接他、抱著他的丈夫，滿身受傷、精疲力盡、但活著的丈夫。

「你在這裡。」，埃弗雷特靠在他的胸口嘀咕著。

「我在這裡。」，史蒂芬回答道，撫著他的髮絲。

他有數不清的事情要告訴他，但沒有一個單字從唇瓣吐出；史蒂芬也沉默了，這並不尋常，需知道要他沉默一般是不可能的。

取而代之，史蒂芬虔誠地抬起他的臉龐、看進他的眼眸，然後獻上唇瓣，細碎地廝磨著埃弗雷特的額角。

埃弗雷特劃破了沉默，呼喚著他的名字。

外面傳來敲門聲。

沒有應門。

外面的人再次敲門後推門已進。

「埃... 原諒我，Boss...... 你必須......」

「現在不行。」，羅斯厲聲道。他才剛回來，他不會與他的丈夫分開。

「但國防部長......」

「我說了現在不行！」，羅斯冷漠地吼叫，總是令他的部下恐懼顫抖的那種聲線。

「隨便你。」，他的助理低聲退下。

「你沒有變。」，斯特蘭奇說，聲音裡帶著一絲愉悅。

「當然沒有。我仍然是六年前與你結婚的那個霸道頑固的混蛋。」

斯特蘭奇捧著他的臉，「這是真的：在任何地方，在任何現實裡，你是不斷變化的世界中唯一的固定點（you are the only fixed point in a constantly changing world）。」[作者註：改自 Sherlock Holmes 的話]

羅斯不太明白，但他並不在乎。

「我想念你這些毫無意義的讚美。」

埃弗雷特伸手到史蒂芬的後頸，雖然擁抱和觸碰很美好，但這五年令他忘記了嘴唇的味道，他急切地想再次品嚐它。

史蒂芬的眼裡再次透出猶豫的神色，埃弗雷特止住了動作。

「怎麼了？」

「五年過去了......」

「我很清楚！」，他哼了一聲，「這五年我活著。」

「如果你...」，斯特蘭奇移開了視線，「如果你有了其他人的話，我理解的。」

「白痴！」，埃弗雷特罵了起來，「這就是你的擔心？你怎能想到...」

「你有這樣的權利。」

埃弗雷特近乎粗暴地吻上了他，直到他們透不過氣。

「沒有、永遠都沒有這樣的權利。」

羅斯的部下再次叩了門。

「又怎樣了？」

「抱歉，Boss，就是五角大樓...... 因為奇異博士在這裡，他們想知道復仇者聯盟總部發生的事情......」

「不。」

「但...」

「你聽到的，我說不、不是今天。五角大樓會在合適的時候收到詳細報告，但現在我丈夫和我要回家了。」

「嗯... 知道了。」

「你要把這可憐的傢伙嚇死了。」

「我不在乎。史蒂芬，認真的，我們回家吧。」

他的丈夫看起來很疲憊，埃弗雷特想盡快讓他離開那裡。

傳送門把二人帶到他們的臥室；埃弗雷特關掉手機，去準備一缸熱水。

他沒有問任何問題，只是等著史蒂芬開口說話。當他們浸在熱水時，他的背部終於靠上了他丈夫的胸膛，而不再是冷冰冰的瓷器浴缸。  
斯特蘭奇說他看了超過一千四百萬個未來，充滿著死亡，除了一個，有著微小而渺茫的希望。

他說他作出了選擇，為了拯救宇宙，需要將一切都押注在那個希望上面，還付出了極高的代價。

「羅曼諾夫死於靈魂寶石，幻視在心靈寶石被奪後消失，而今日......」，斯特蘭奇嚥了口氣、閉上了眼，「托尼．斯塔克犧牲了自己來消滅 Thanos 和他的軍隊。」

他永遠不會忘記斯塔克的看著自己的樣子，他給了他暗示：他必須為了拯救大家而死。

埃弗雷特轉過身，水中泛起波動。

「我很遺憾。」，他在他脖子附近低語。 他明白史蒂芬很痛苦：在成為一名巫師之前，他是一名外科醫生、一名拯救生命的人，這當然是痛苦的。

然而，羅斯對於史蒂芬仍然活著感到高興萬分。

他完全明白自己這個想法是多麼的自私，但在這五年、這該死的五年後，他認為他有貪婪一下的權利。

他沒有說什麼，只是抱著史蒂芬：沒有必要將自己的情緒說出來令史蒂芬感到困惑，婚姻總有一些秘密，那些坦承相告的夫婦只是童話故事而己。

在史蒂芬要他三次之後、在緩減了五年漫長的孤獨之後，「沒事的。」，埃弗雷特低聲說道。

「我們會沒事的。」，他像承諾一樣重複，撫摸著他的頭髮。

 

數天后，埃弗雷特走進臥室，看到史蒂芬穿起了黑色西服。

「我們有一個悼念的儀式。」，他解釋。

「你想讓我和你一起出席嗎？」

「這......」，斯特蘭奇猶豫地移開了視線，「我希望你可以一起，但...」

埃弗雷特把手指放在他的唇上止住了他。

「不歡迎政府人員。我懂得，這我理解的。我在這裡等你。不過，也許我要回辦公室一段時間。」

「你說你拿了幾天假。」

「是的，這... 我打算推動取消索科維亞協議的動議。」

斯特蘭奇驚訝地看著他。

「你這是認真的嗎？」

「認真的。當復仇者再次為了拯救整個宇宙而戰，人們卻想要用一張紙來控制他們，這太愚蠢甚至是適得其反的。更不用說他們仍會做他們想做的事。這樣的協議究竟有什麼用呢？」

「謝謝，埃弗雷特。到時候，你的舉措將會受到眾人的讚賞。」

但不是現在，羅斯明白的。大家所受的傷還在淌血和疼痛。

“ 會好起來的。”，他的內心對自己說，“我們只是需要時間來治愈。”

 

斯特蘭奇不知道是否歡迎他出席葬禮。

斯塔克離開大家時，那個男孩——彼得．帕克哭著責怪他、怪他由得斯塔克赴死。他告訴大家斯特蘭奇看到了未來、知道會發生什麼事、知道誰會死去，並不發一言地由它發生了。

被震動的聽眾間滲著沉默的敵意，直到史蒂夫．羅傑斯摟著那男孩哭泣的肩膀，說這不是托尼所希望看到的。

然而，這是別無他法的（there were no other ways）。這是拯救宇宙的唯一辦法。在所有假想的未來中，他向其他復仇者成員解釋他的計劃、警告那些將會死去的人，這都令他們徹底失敗。

但是，他沒有說什麼為自己辯護。如果記恨他可以讓彼得或其他人感覺好點，他願意承擔這罪名。

其他人付出的代價都比他高，他沒資格抱怨。

在葬禮上，他站在角落裡。他向斯塔克的遺孀表示哀悼，但沒有在湖邊與其他超級英雄一記追憶他們。他覺得自己是個陌路人，但這並不是因為他們認識的時間很短；即使銀河系守護者也不太清楚其他復仇者成員，但他們都聚在一起、互相擁抱和安慰。

他感覺自己脫離了這一切，就像古一初次將他的靈魂推出身體似的。

在花園的人逐漸散去的時候，班納走向了他。他的手臂仍然包紮著，不知道是否可以完全康復。

「起初，她不想把時間寶石交給我。」

「不惜一切保護它是至尊法師的職責。綠巨人也不能從她那裡搶走它。」

「是的，這我看見了。」

「你是怎麼說服她的？」

布魯斯搖了搖頭：「我沒有說服到她。是你，是因為你把寶石給了 Thanos。」

他什麼也不能說，這會令那唯一的勝利機會破滅；他只能向前任至尊法師發出這樣的線索並希望她理解。

「當我告訴她你做了什麼，她馬上就把寶石交給了我。」，布魯斯繼續說。

「你為什麼告訴我這些？」

「因為在我看來，你需要知道。你對自己說：這別無他法（there was no other way）。」

在其他情況下，看著綠巨人臉上如此嚴肅的表情會很有趣，但並不是現在。

「但羅曼諾夫死了。」

「你沒有殺死她，斯特蘭奇，你沒有殺死任何一個人。正因為你沒有以任何方式影響過他們，他們都是在絕對自主下作出選擇的。我不會因為過去的事情而怪責你。」

「那其他人呢？」

「彼得只得十六歲，他需要的是時間。」

「時間...」，斯特蘭奇嘀咕，班納疑惑地看著他。

「我不知道如果換著是她會怎麼辦。也許她不會在一千四百萬種未來停下來、也許她能看見更多，尋找不需要犧牲的解決方法。」

「她信任你和你的判斷，我也決定相信你。」

明顯不過的是，布魯斯正在為失去娜塔莎而痛苦，但他卻很鎮靜。

「為什麼？」

「我知道我們並不相識，而我對你一無所知，但當我回去2012年的紐約，她告訴我你在醫院搶救傷者，就是在外星人入侵的那個時刻。」

「是的，那又怎樣？」

「當整座城市陷入恐慌，人們都在逃難，但你卻在手術室拯救別人，並沒有任何超能力或者受到任何保護。這就是為什麼我相信你的判斷。」

當他打開空間通道回到聖殿時，斯特蘭奇希望他可以有和班納一樣的相法。

 

日復一日，某種想法悄悄侵蝕他的腦海，最初只是模糊的感覺，逐漸形式精確的輪廓。

為什麼死的不是他？

他已經看到了未來，他理應對此負責，而不是三位無辜的人。

就在斯塔克抓住 Thanos 的手套時，他們對上了眼，他知道他要做出最大的犧牲。

而那個對視會一直伴隨著斯特蘭奇直到他的生命的盡頭。

古一，你一直相信下任至尊法師是最好的選擇。

但這是真的嗎？

古一也曾經犯過錯誤。

如果她選錯了呢？

 

不如羅斯所望，時間沒有令他好轉。

表面看來，一切似乎都很順利。斯特蘭奇日常在保護紐約聖殿、在卡瑪泰姬指導門生；他亦會幫助受到詛咒影響的人，又或者去修復一些法術產生的問題，就如 Thanos 出現之前他在做的，但是埃弗雷特就是感覺到有什麼不對勁。

史蒂芬仿佛戴著面具，躲藏著真實的感覺，同時，他正在離開他，向著他的言語、他的動作都無法觸及的遠處。

他沒有花了很多時間就弄懂了情況。

許多人低估了羅斯，雖然他不是超級英雄，但這並不意味著他是個傻瓜。而事實上，他從獨特的角度觀察著這些特殊人士，他能更清楚地理解他們；他知道，除下了超級英雄的外表，他們和其他人沒兩樣，會感到痛苦、亦會感到受傷。

而且，羅斯理解他們，所以他可以幫助他們。

 

某日，史蒂芬在聖殿看書，他親了他令他分了心。

「有什麼我可以為你效勞呢？」，史蒂芬合上他的書問道。

「是有點事情，你可以打間空間通道和我去一個地方嗎？」

斯特蘭奇歪著腦袋，「你通常都不會想我隨便使用法術的。」

「就當這是個特殊情況。我需要你帶我去 USS Gerald R. Ford。 」

「航空母艦嗎？所以，這是工作？」

羅斯沒有回答，但伸手把他拉了起身。斯特蘭奇劃開了金色的光圈，將二人帶到軍艦主甲板上，藏在救生艇的後面。船上的人員都在忙，沒有注意到他們。

「能把我們隱形嗎？」

「當然可以。」

斯特蘭奇施咒讓其他人看不見他們。

「埃弗雷特，我們在這做什麼？執行任務、尋找間諜嗎？」

「不是，放輕鬆。你有沒有見過戰鬥機在航空母艦上降落？」

「沒有。」

「你很快就會看到。有一架在巡邏任務後返回中。」

幾秒鐘後，一架戰鬥機出現在地平線附近，再過幾秒後，傳來引擎震耳的轟轟隆隆。

「這大概是海軍飛行員最困難的操作。」，他解釋，「戰鬥機高速飛行，而跑道卻非常有限。」

在戰鬥下方可以見到一個尾鉤已經伸了出來。當飛機降落在跑道上，鉤住了輔助著陸的鋼纜，在幾米後外停了下來，然後甲板人員解開纜索，飛行員將飛機駛到停機位。

「我由海軍飛行員開始，展開了我的事業。」，羅斯看著飛行員離開戰機。

「這我知道。所以為什麼我們來到這裡，埃弗雷特？」

「那時我和一位飛行員在北海道以北的日本海巡邏後返回。原因是俄羅斯的軍用貨機在日本領空飛行，所以我們護送它離開。雖然冷戰已經結束，兩國關係仍然非常緊張的。

另一架戰鬥機的飛行員是雅各布．鄧肯，他比我小三歲。他是優秀的飛行員，在沒有任務時會彈吉他。他的歌聲很美，但他只喜歡那種老掉牙的鄉村音樂，我們都因此而嘲笑他。

完成任務後我們決定了著陸順序：首先是我，然後是他。這不是一個固定的順序：有時我先下去，有時不是。那時候他在高空突然遇上一陣氣流，他稍微落後於我，故由我先降落。

我的著陸一如既往地平穩，甲板上員解開了纜索，我停好戰鬥機，等待著鄧肯到來。他的戰機鉤住的纜索...... 斷了。它像鞭子一樣在空中發出嘶嘶聲，擊中了兩個人，他們當場就斷了氣。這是不足一秒內的事，起初我還沒意識到發生了什麼。我看到地上躺著兩個人，在我的視線邊緣，鄧肯的戰機沒有停下來。他試圖剎住戰機，但沒能及時停下來，從停機坪上掉了下去。那時戰機的速度太低，無法重新攀升，它掉進海裡。當救援隊找到他的時候，已經為時已晚。」

羅斯和斯特蘭奇看著第二架戰鬥機在航母安全降落、看著飛行員離開駕駛艙，與他的同事開玩笑。

「那時纜索已經耗損，應該到期需要更換了。」，羅斯接著說，「軍方為了減少支出將維修工作交給外判公司，但那些工人訓練不足，沒有注意到纜索出問題了。」

史蒂芬握緊了手。

「我很抱歉。」

「你已經知道我為什麼要告訴你這些，不是嗎？」

「埃弗雷特......」

羅斯緊緊抓住他的手。

「在之後一段很長的時間，我一直因為這件事在折磨自己。我在腦海中模擬了上千次著陸，想知道我是不是和平時一樣、又或者是不是在過程中覺得有什麼不一樣。但最重要的是，我一直在問自己為什麼這發生在他身上，而不是發生在我身上。就因為我倖存下來，我感到內疚，就和你現在一樣。親愛你，儘管你認為我沒有注意到你這個情況。」

斯特蘭奇放開了他丈夫的手，向前走開了幾步。

「你過了五年地獄似的生活，不應該再因為我的問題讓你擔心。」

埃弗雷特走近他，撫著他的臉，要他看著自己。

「我明白為什麼你覺得把這些藏在心底是合理的，因為我也這樣做過，但不是這樣的，相信我，如果你獨自扛下這個重擔，最終它會把你導進黑暗。」

「那你還會想起那次的意外嗎？」

「會，但是現在我用正確的視角去看待它，放下了內疚。」

「你是怎麼做到的？」

「放下自尊，去尋求幫助。」

「所以你去見了心理學家？」

「沒錯。」

史蒂芬搖頭，但埃弗雷特堅持說，「我明白這個建議對你來說很愚蠢，因為你可是對抗邪惡巫師、你可是在宇宙穿梭的人，但是，史蒂芬，這裡，」，他把手放在他心臟的位置，「你是個人，和我一樣、和所有人一樣。」

史蒂芬把手覆上埃弗雷特的手，它顫抖著。

「你受傷了，讓自己接受治愈吧。」，埃弗雷特低聲說。

「你認識這樣的人嗎？」

「那位幫過我的心理學家。別看他九十歲了，他是我認識中最聰明的人之一。」

「我和更老的人打過交道呢，埃弗雷特。」

「也是呢。我們回家後，我給他打通電話。」

斯特蘭奇再次打開通道，兩人回到聖殿。

「史蒂芬，」埃弗雷特在拿起電話前說，「我知道這是言之尚早，但我確信你會好起來，我會伴在你身邊的。」

就像他看過的每個宇宙一樣，埃弗雷特對他忠實、給他力量、給他支持。史蒂芬把他拉到身邊並吻住了他。

「親愛的，我相信你。」

End

**Author's Note:**

> 作者後記：
> 
> 倖存者綜合症是一種特殊的創傷後障礙，發生在那些在別人喪生或災難性事件中倖存下來的人群中。除外表的症狀外，倖存者還會因而感到內疚。
> 
> 這個故事的點子是來自Endgame中非常人性化的英雄與非常人性化的弱點（所以儘管電影中只有一個場景，本尼仍然非常突出）。
> 
> 翻者後記：愛死這位神仙太太，這個故事寫的太深刻太棒了！


End file.
